Cold Pursuit
}} Cold Pursuit is a 2019 American action thriller film directed by Hans Petter Moland. The cast of the film consists of Liam Neeson, Laura Dern, Emmy Rossum, and Tom Bateman. It was released on February 8, 2019 in the United States by Summit Entertainment. Plot Nelson "Nels" Coxman's quiet life as a snowplow driver in the glitzy Colorado ski resort of Kehoe, where he was just awarded "Citizen of the Year", is disrupted when his son dies from a forced heroin overdose. Nels' wife Grace has a psychotic breakdown over her son's death and leaves her husband in grief. A depressed Coxman is about to commit suicide when he learns that his son was murdered by a drug cartel. This causes him to craft a custom sniper rifle, become a vigilante and kill three members of the cartel, sinking their bodies in a nearby river. He gets additional insight into the criminal network from his brother, Brock "Wingman" Coxman, who was once an enforcer for the local cartel. The cartel’s leader, Trevor "Viking" Calcote, suspects that these deaths are the work of Native American drug lord White Bull, with whom he has earlier avoided conflict. Viking abducts and murders White Bull's only son, which sparks a gang war between the two factions. When Viking contacts Brock about the recent hits, Brock takes responsibility to protect his brother, as he is dying of cancer anyway. Viking eventually learns that Coxman has killed his men, and tries in vain to call off the gang war by claiming that one of his men killed White Bull's son on his own initiative, not realizing White Bull intends to exact revenge through a blood debt, "a son for a son". Meanwhile, Coxman kidnaps Viking's son from his prep school[disambiguation needed] in an attempt to draw the drug lord into an ambush. Despite abducting the boy, Coxman treats him well and avoids putting his life in jeopardy. Viking's gang arrive at Coxman's ambush, which is unsuccessful, and he is captured alive. White Bull's gang arrives shortly thereafter with the intention of vengeance. During the ensuing shootout, most of the gangsters are killed and Viking is trapped after Coxman drops a shorn tree on his car, and is shot in the chest by White Bull. Viking dies later when found by Kehoe police Detectives Kimberly Dash and her partner Gip. As Coxman leaves the property in his snowplow to continue his work, White Bull jumps into the cab and the two men drive away together. The last remaining enforcer for White Bull's cartel accidentally paraglides into the snowplow- having set off on a glide from the hotel where White Bull's men were staying the night before- and is chopped to bits. Cast *Liam Neeson as Nelson "Nels" Coxman *Laura Dern as Mrs. Coxman *Emmy Rossum *Tom Bateman as Viking Videos Trailers Category:2019 films Category:2019 in film Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2019 American films Category:2010s films Category:2010s American films Category:Films directed by Hans Petter Moland Category:Films produced by Finn Gjerdrum Category:Films produced by Stein B. Kvae Category:Films produced by Michael Shamberg Category:Films produced by Ameet Shukla Category:Screenplays by Frank Baldwin Category:Films edited by Nicolaj Monberg Category:Films scored by George Fenton Category:StudioCanal films Category:Summit Entertainment films Category:Action thriller films Category:American action thriller films Category:2019 action thriller films Category:2019 American action thriller films Category:2010s action thriller films Category:2010s American action thriller films Category:Action films Category:American action films Category:2019 action films Category:2019 American action films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s American action films Category:Thriller films Category:American thriller films Category:2019 thriller films Category:2019 American thriller films Category:2010s thriller films Category:2010s American thriller films Category:Drama films Category:American drama films Category:2019 drama films Category:2019 American drama films Category:2010s drama films Category:2010s American drama films Category:Crime films Category:American crime films Category:2019 crime films Category:2019 American crime films Category:2010s crime films Category:2010s American crime films Category:Crime drama films Category:American crime drama films Category:2019 crime drama films Category:2019 American crime drama films Category:2010s crime drama films Category:2010s American crime drama films Category:Thriller drama films Category:American thriller drama films Category:2019 thriller drama films Category:2019 American thriller drama films Category:2010s thriller drama films Category:2010s American thriller drama films Category:Films about revenge Category:Films shot in Alberta Category:Films rated R